


Stolen kisses in the night

by Johnlocked_writer (Carokation)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, BAMF John Watson, Cute, Embarrassed Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Secret Crush, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sneaking, cutenessoverkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carokation/pseuds/Johnlocked_writer
Summary: Obviously, some kisses are just bound to happen...Warning: Very sweet. Beware of cuteness overload.





	1. Stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Still missing a beta reader, sorry.

It was the dead of the night and everyone was sleeping. Well, everyone except Sherlock Holmes. 

While the whole Baker Street lied silent, Sherlock stood up from his leather chair in an elegant and fluent move, not making any sound. It wasn´t unusual for the consulting detective to be awake at 3 o´clock in the morning. In fact, this was the third day in a row where Sherlock was silently making his way to the bedroom of his flatmate, blogger, college, doctor, best friend and secret crush, John Hamish Watson. 

A few days ago, after spending several hours in his mind palace sorting his feelings for the dear doctor, he had come to the conclusion that he was tragically, unrequitedly (or so he thought) in love with John. He had considered deleting his romantic feelings for his blogger, several times in fact, but he just couldn´t. That was the first time the detective felt completely helpless and perfectly happy alike. It was a very strange mix of feelings and he had to do something to clarify them, to be 100% undeniably sure. 

He soundlessly sneaked up the stairs, carefully minding the creaky step halfway up. Just as carefully, he opened the door to John´s bedroom, just enough to silently slip through the narrow opening. His soft slippers didn´t make a sound on the ground. Two more steps and he stood by his flatmate´s bed, watching John´s lovely face, which was softly illuminated by the slice of moonlight falling through the small part of the window which wasn´t hidden by a curtain onto the doctors smol shape under the stark white cover.

He stood there for a while in complete silence, before slowly bending his upper body until his face, pale and white in the moonlight, loomed just 2 inches over John´s, which was facing the window side, making it just a little harder for Sherlock to reach him. When the latter, still sleeping, suddenly moved around, softly mumbling Sherlock´s name in his dream, Sherlock quickly and silently draw back, holding his breath, and stood perfectly still like a statue. He waited for John to calm down and lay still again, plus some minutes more, just to be sure, before leaning down towards him again. Now at least the sandy blonde was facing the other side, closer to Sherlock and had his face more pointed to the ceiling than before. His deep and steady breaths were the only noticeable sound in the small room. 

This was all Sherlock needed. He leaned even more down, closing the distance between their faces and softly, so very softly, kissed John on his lips, breathing in John´s scent and watching him closely for any sign of waking up while doing so. Once more, these foreign, flattering feelings tumbled around in his belly, making his knees weak and nearly tremble from the effort of keeping his body still in his bent position. 

He savoured the moment as long as possible, but Sherlock daren´t to make it a long kiss, the risk that John may wake up from that was inevitably too high. He was already playing a risky game in kissing him at all. As much as he came to love doing this, he couldn´t possibly take it any further. John may be sleeping soundly, but he was a soldier after all and trained to wake up if there was any commotion around him. 

Regretfully and missing the feeling of John´s small but soft lips on his bigger ones as soon as he lost contact, Sherlock soundlessly moved up again and left the room as imperceptibly as he earlier entered it. 

Back in his leather chair, he was reliving the kiss in his mind over and over again, until dawn. Also, he hadn´t missed John mumbling his name and was dying to know what his blogger had dreamed about to say his name. Too bad that he couldn´t ask him without raising suspicion. For now, it would have to be enough for him to save all those little moments in his mind palace.


	2. Gravity

All was good until the darn seventh night that Sherlock sneaked into John´s small room. 

John was lying in his bed trashing around slightly, a light sheet of sweat on his forehead. Obviously, he was having a nightmare. 

Sherlock watched him in fascination, it wasn´t often that he got to observe someone having a nightmare. He never had any nightmares since he started using his mind palace as a three years old child and before that, well, not even he could remember his first three years. Even the memories of his fourth and fifth year were a little patchy, since little Sherlock (or William, as his parent´s had called him whenever he made trouble, which was always) hadn´t used his mind palace to its full potential back then.

Now, he itched to check John´s pulse and take his temperature to gather more data. He didn’t dare it, though, not without knowing how deep the doctor’s sleep was in his state. Besides, it was difficult to take anyone’s pulse when that person´s arm was under a bedcover.

Nevertheless, he needed to know if John would wake up from a very light touch… 

He may have tried it with another touch than a kiss first, that would indeed have been wiser, but Sherlock was craving their seventh kiss just too much. He would rather have John wake up but have that kiss than having him wake up from stroking his forehead with his hand or running a finger over his cheek or one of the other countless tempting, but not quite that much tempting possibilities. 

So, after internally fighting with his intellect against wiser options and loosing (this alone should have alarmed him deeply), Sherlock did went into action. 

But this time, as soon as his lips touched John´s, the latter began trashing again, leading to two effects: the first one being, that by violently moving his head around, the former soldier involuntarily pressed their lips far stronger together than Sherlock had planned to. The second one, induced by the first, being that the blogger was startled from his restless sleep, jerking his eyes wide open while their lips were still attached and stared at Sherlock’s face right in front of him first in surprise then in shock. Sherlock meanwhile got his senses together and jerked back, panicked about the shock in John´s eyes. 

Before he was out of John´s reach, however, a strong hand gripped him by the front of his shirt, pulling him back down, using gravity to his advantage. Being caught off-guard, Sherlock landed on John with a soft wummph, body clashing on body, only separated by a thin blanket and even thinner clothes, which did nothing to conceal the appalling form of John Hamish´s short but well-built body, heating Sherlock quite literally from beneath him (in certain parts more than in others).

“Don´t you dare leaving now!” John half whispered, half croaked, still holding his shirt, from under him, their noses nearly touching. His sleepy voice was very endearing. Another word which Sherlock never used before meeting John… Sherlock felt himself blushing, or at least assumed so by the unfamiliar heat in his face. He deeply hoped that John didn´t saw it in the dim light, it was rather embarrassing. 

“I´m, well, I didn´t wanted to… I mean I was just.. doing an experiment,” Sherlock kept embarrassing himself by stumbling over his own words, not able to think of a fitting excuse for once. 

“On how to wake someone up from a nightmare?” John joked, looking up to Sherlock with his mesmerizing blue eyes. Sherlock only made a half choked noise, neither denying nor admitting, still struggling to adjust to the unexpected and deeply unsettling situation.

Eventually, after he gained some shreds of his wit back, Sherlock took a deep breath and said very fast: “I am very sorry John, for the inconvenience. I assure you I will not disturb you at night again. Now, if you let me, I will leave and you can go back to sleep.” He tried moving up again, but John didn´t lessen his grip for an ounce, instead, he now pressed his second hand to Sherlock´s lower back, holding him in place more effectively and making pleasurable shivers run through him from the point of contact. 

“Are you joking?” John´s voice was getting less croaky now and he spoke in a confident tone. “Sherlock, this is the best way someone ever woke me up from a nightmare! You should do it more often! In fact, I want you to do it a lot more often, regardless of the time or place,” John´s voice nearly purred now, sounding very seducing.

Sherlock blinked, still a bit of insecurity in his voice, but also hope: “Really?”

“Yes, you stupid git!” John rolled his eyes, before pulling Sherlock even closer, pressing their mouths into a kiss again, but this time a very heated one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the end, use your head cinema… ;p   
> xD


End file.
